


Не допусти ещё одной потери

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Firmus Piett Needs a Hug, Gen, Loss of Limbs, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Major Character Injury, Seduction to the Dark Side, nervous breakdown
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: Три слова. Всего три слова от монстра за чёрной маской переворачивают его мир. В это невозможно поверить, как невозможно и прислушаться к своим чувствам, когда тебя переполняет ненависть, а руку сжигает боль. Падение в неизвестность кажется единственным выходом из ситуации...
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Darth Vader, Firmus Piett & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Kudos: 9





	1. 1. Несостоявшаяся встреча со смертью

**Author's Note:**

> Люблю отцовско-сыновские отношения Вейдера и Люка. В саге им не хватило времени друг с другом. А ещё люблю одного усталого и я-об-этом-не-просил адмирала)  
> AU, где Вейдер не позволяет Люку сбежать от него на Беспине.

Люк упал и попытался отползти назад, но красный клинок гудел прямо перед лицом. Ему говорили, что сопротивление бесполезно, и предлагали сдаться. Почему не добили? Неужели не понятно, что он никогда не перейдёт на Тёмную Сторону? Джедай ударом отвёл от себя меч противника и вскочил, продолжив бой. Он был совсем измотан, ныла спина после того, как в неё щедро покидались частями конструкций, и запоздало пришло осознание, насколько низок был уровень его навыков. Не покидало ощущение, что Вейдер до сих пор не сражался в полную силу, а лишь проверял способности джедая-недоучки, оценивая его на роль очередной игрушки Императора. Каким-то чудом Люку удалось нанести удар ситху, обжечь мечом его предплечье. На этом успехи мальчишки закончились, потому что Лорд явно разозлился, атаковав быстрее и сильнее. Скайуокер едва успевал отражать удары и отступать назад, очередной взмах красного клинка срезал конструкцию платформы, загнав противника на самый её край. Взмах — кисть правой руки улетела в пропасть вместе со световым мечом. Люк был ослеплён болью, полз назад по узкому выступу, пытаясь спастись от чудовища, которое говорило что-то, но он его почти не слушал. Упоминание Оби-Вана и отца пробудило злость и желание отомстить, что было непозволительно для джедая. Но...

— Я твой отец.

Три слова. Всего три слова от монстра за чёрной маской перевернули его мир. В это невозможно было поверить, как и прислушаться к своим чувствам, когда его переполняла ненависть, а руку сжигала боль. Мальчишка кричал в отчаянии, силы быстро покидали его, а отступать было уже некуда.

— Идём со мной! Это единственный путь.

К нему тянулась рука в чёрной перчатке, механический голос звал, но его обладатель ошибался. Падение в неизвестность оказалось для Люка единственным приемлемым путём, смерть — единственным выходом из сложившейся ситуации. И вот ощущение свободного полёта, гул ветра в ушах, страх и вместе с ним облегчение, что сейчас всё закончится... Внезапно падение прекратилось, и Скайуокера потянуло вверх. Когда он наконец осознал, что происходит, то начал дёргаться, пытался применить Силу, чтобы вырвать себя из невидимых пут, но все его попытки были тщетны перед мощью Лорда, который явно не собирался допускать такую глупую смерть своего отпрыска.

— Нет! Отпусти, ситх!

Вейдер с лёгкостью поднял брыкавшегося мальчишку обратно на платформу и перекрыл собой путь к её концу. Люка трясло, он судорожно прижимал к себе правую руку, стараясь не смотреть на неё и не замечать отсутствия кисти, в Силе он был окружён аурой страха и отчаяния, испуганные голубые глаза следили за ситхом.

— Ты предпочёл смерть силе и власти, — даже через вокодер были слышны неодобрение и раздражение.

Люк попятился назад и рванул из последних сил обратно в коридор, не пожелав сдаваться врагу, но вскоре вокруг его щиколотки обернулась невидимая хватка, уронив свою жертву. Мальчишка едва успел выставить целую руку, чтобы не разбить себе нос, и, скорчившись на полу, следил глазами за неспешно приближавшимся ситхом. Лорд остановился рядом с лежавшим сыном, поразмыслив о дальнейших действиях: сразу доставить его Повелителю или воспользоваться временем, отведённым Императором на обращение джедая на Тёмную Сторону. И ситх склонялся ко второму варианту. Лучше доставить Скайуокера уже обученным и со всеми конечностями. А ещё лучше вместе с ним уничтожить Сидиуса. Вейдер схватил всхлипнувшего мальчишку под руку и поставил на ноги.

— Может, попытаешься ещё раз? — предложил ситх, и Скайуокер, уловив издёвку, зло дёрнулся, высвободив руку и отвернувшись. — Тогда иди вперёд, — тёмная и холодная энергия подтолкнула джедая в спину, но он не сделал и шага.

— Что с моими друзьями? — требовательно спросил Люк, не повернув головы. Боялся монстра за спиной, но ждал ответа.

Ситх молчал, решая, что лучше на данный момент: ответить сыну на столь важный для него вопрос или молча увести силой, что было быстрее и менее проблематично. Если сказать ему, где друзья, мальчишка мог либо попытаться спасти их, либо пойти с отцом отчасти добровольно, если б те оказались в безопасности. Тишина, разбавлявшаяся лишь равномерным шипящим дыханием, показалась Скайуокеру слишком долгой, и поэтому он вздрогнул, когда голос всё-таки прозвучал.

— Коммандер, доложите о местоположении пойманных мятежников, — Вейдер специально воспользовался ручным, а не встроенным в шлем комлинком, чтобы сыну тоже было слышно.

 _— Улетели вслед за наёмником, Милорд..._ — отвечавший явно был взволнован и опасался возможной реакции начальства. _— Прикажете перехватить их?_

— Нет, — ответил Лорд после небольшой паузы, и из горла Люка невольно вырвался облегчённый выдох. — Но вашей задачей было доставить мятежников на корабль. Я прощу вам допущенную ошибку, только потому что на данный момент у меня нет на вас времени. Учтите это, коммандер. Возвращайтесь с гарнизоном на Разрушитель, но оставьте два истребителя сопровождения и пилота.

_— Слушаюсь, Милорд!_

— Ты слышал, — обратился Лорд к джедаю, выключив комлинк.

Ситх снова подтолкнул мальчишку, и на этот раз он пошёл, продолжив беспокоиться о друзьях, но узнав, что они хотя бы не в руках Империи. Пока что.

— Ты собираешься отвести меня к Императору? Я не подчинюсь!

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты изменил своё решение относительно тьмы и света. А сейчас мы отправляемся в мой замок на Мустафаре.

Люк вспомнил слухи про замок Вейдера, который считался могилой для джедаев. Убивать его не собираются, но что же тогда? Пытками заставят обернуться к Тёмной Стороне?.. Ситх почувствовал волну страха, снова окатившую мальчишку, но не стал его успокаивать: страх и гнев легко повернуть в нужное русло.

Двое штурмовиков, стоявших по бокам от трапа, вытянулись по струнке при приближении Главнокомандующего и с небольшим интересом глянули на человека, который шёл чуть спереди. Его фигурка по сравнению с возвышавшимся за ним ситхом казалась совсем маленькой. Беспомощность, страх, отсутствие кисти, гематома вокруг глаза и содранная до крови кожа, будто в лицо попали чем-то тяжёлым, рваная одежда, слипшиеся от пота волосы. Глупо было ожидать, что с человеком, взорвавшим Звезду Смерти, будут обращаться хорошо, однако этот повстанец выглядел таким молодым, таким потерянным, что штурмовикам стало его немного жаль. Впрочем, это уже не их дело. Они без лишних вопросов зашли за командиром в шаттл.

Люк чувствовал на себе изучающие взгляды, скрытые за чёрными визорами безликих шлемов, но ему было плевать. Адреналин ушёл — боль окончательно завладела телом, начался жар. Больше всего ему хотелось потерять сознание и желательно никогда не приходить в себя. Для него смерть лучше плена у монстра, называвшего себя его отцом, а потом службы у сошедшего с ума тирана. На друзей рассчитывать не было смысла: вряд ли они смогут его спасти, даже если каким-то образом узнают его местонахождение. Пробраться в личный замок Вейдера и увести у него из-под носа Скайуокера — задача невыполнимая, в отличие от того спасения Леи и побега с Разрушителя, когда им просто позволили улизнуть. Но мальчишка не терял надежды и был готов в будущем пользоваться любым удобным моментом для побега. Даже если каждый раз его будут отлавливать и возвращать обратно в замок, улучшать защиту камеры, ставить всё больше охраны, пытать, он собирался заставить всех этих имперцев попотеть и побегать за ним. И если он в итоге всё равно проиграет, то хотя бы сделает это, доставив неприятностей, а не просто подняв белый флаг.

Ситх, разумеется, знал о намерениях своего отпрыска, даже не забравшись ему в голову. От обессиленного мальчишки веяло решимостью, готовностью сопротивляться до последнего. Глупо было бы надеяться, что Люк сразу примет свою судьбу, иначе он не был бы Скайуокером. Однако Лорд знал способ, который вынудит мальчишку сидеть на месте и не рыпаться за пределы планеты. Он просто снова воспользуется добротой и состраданием своего сына. Вейдер завёл джедая в основную часть шаттла, где размещались пассажиры, и ушёл к пилоту, чтобы сообщить курс. Он бы и сам повёл, но оставлять Люка одного сейчас было опасно для него самого же. В пассажирской части нет ничего, чем можно было бы убить себя, но изобретательность должна быть у мальчика в крови. Мало ли... Лорд с досадой вспомнил, что последнего медицинского дроида на своём шаттле раздавил Силой, когда был зол. Можно было бы ничего не предпринимать, позволить мальчишке терпеть боль и жар до самого Мустафара, как и самого Лорда когда-то специально держали в сознании и по дороге к хирургическому центру, и во время операции, чтобы адская боль пробуждала ярость и гнев, привязывая к Тёмной Стороне ещё сильнее. Но в таком состоянии джедай не смог бы уснуть, а сон на данный момент был необходим ему. Сон, а не потеря сознания от боли. Иначе здоровье могло пострадать, а это негативно повлияло бы на обучение. А ещё ситх не хотел начинать переманивание Люка на свою сторону с ещё бо́льшей жестокости, чем он уже получил. Разумеется, он не собирался с ним нянчиться, но нужно было вызвать в мальчишке хоть какое-то доверие, хоть слабую уверенность, что на стороне отца ему не причинят вреда. Разумеется, только при условии, что Скайуокер не будет делать глупостей и сопротивляться.

Когда Вейдер вернулся, прихватив с собой медпакет, Скайуокер уже сидел в кресле, тяжело дыша. Вид надвигающегося на него врага со шприцом в руке отнюдь не успокоил его. Ситх подошёл к вжавшемуся в спинку кресла сыну и потянулся к его правой руке, но тот дёрнулся в сторону. Наверное, вскочил бы на ноги и начал драться, если б остались силы.

— Не заставляй меня привязывать тебя.

Вейдер Силой разорвал рукав куртки парня и схватил за локоть, но в его руку со шприцом пальцами вцепился Люк, да так, что на запястье, будь оно из живой плоти, точно остались бы синяки.

— Что это? — в хриплом голосе читались недоверие и страх. В другой ситуации он бы не осмелился вот так схватить Лорда, но сейчас понимал, что нужен тому живым.

— Узнаешь минут через десять, — ответил ситх.

Вейдер Силой потянулся к пальцам сына, призывая его разжать их. Тот, в свою очередь, уверился в том, что пытки начинаются уже сейчас и ему собираются вколоть какую-нибудь сыворотку, от которой он начнёт корчиться в судорогах через определённое время. А ему этого совсем не хотелось. Люку было противно, что он совсем не способен скрыть свой пробирающий до костей страх, что Вейдер чувствует его ужас и наверняка упивается им. В другое время и при других обстоятельствах джедай был бы прав, ведь сущность ситха действительно наслаждается и питается страхом своей жертвы. Но сейчас Лорд был скорее раздражён, чем доволен эмоциями сына, потому что они мешали делу. Он понял, что отпускать его не собираются, и мысленно схватился за запястье мальчишки, сдавливая его не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы тот разжал пальцы. Во избежание ещё одной попытки Люка помешать себе, Вейдер обездвижил его Силой и вколол ему обезболивающее чуть выше того прижжённого плазмой места, где раньше была кисть. Джедай напрягся в тревожном и гнетущем ожидании эффекта от «сыворотки», пока ситх рылся в медпакете. И следующее действие Лорда поразило Люка так, что он не успел заново испугаться приближению врага. Вейдер обмотал его руку повязкой с небольшим количеством бакты и отошёл. Единственное, чем Скайуокер смог объяснить себе этот поступок — ситху требовался здоровый ученик, а для этого следовало предупредить возможное заражение.

— Откуда Лорду ситхов уметь обращаться с медицинскими инструментами, предназначенными для лечения? — язвительно поинтересовался Люк и снова сморщился от боли.

— Бывает, я пытаю и допрашиваю без помощи дроида или Силы. Сделать укол не так уж и сложно, если знать куда, — губы ситха скривились в усмешке от эмоций, исходящих от сына.

Лорд переключил что-то на настенной панели. Несколько кресел перевернулись и задвинулись, а вместо них выехало подобие койки, подушка тоже нашлась. — На случай, если хочешь лечь, — а в том, что Люку сейчас это необходимо, ситх не сомневался.

— Чтобы мне комфортней было мучиться от сыворотки? — процедил мальчишка. Вейдер промолчал, позволив ему думать так и дальше.

Скайуокер сначала помедлил, не желая оказываться в уязвимом лежачем положении в присутствии врага, но состояние было слишком паршивое. Он сдался под напором усталости и пережитых за день эмоций и потрясений и медленно лёг, выдыхая и прикрывая глаза. Лорд сел в кресло у противоположной стенки и больше не говорил, погрузившись в информацию в датападе. Столько дел было отложено ради поимки этого мальчишки, что сейчас нужно было ознакомиться хоть с частью из них. Император великодушно предлагал взять на себя решение нескольких проблем, но Вейдер отказался, потому что относился к своему флоту очень собственнически. Флот и сражения были смыслом его жизни на протяжении двадцати лет, его флагман — домом. Единственным человеком, который тоже занимался решением различных вопросов, был адмирал Пиетт, но многие из них всё равно требовали согласования с Главнокомандующим, его разрешения и подписи.

Как и было обещано, примерно через десять минут Люк, всё это время ожидавший болезненных симптомов, с удивлением обнаружил, что больше не чувствует боли в руке, а жар спадает.

 _«Он вколол мне обезболивающее?»_ , — в смятении подумал Скайуокер и украдкой глянул на ситха.

Прошло ещё несколько минут, и Вейдер ощутил нерешительное прикосновение в Силе. Джедай потянулся к называющему себя его отцом человеку, чтобы убедиться в правдивости, а лучше лживости этих слов. После тягучей, подавляющей и всепоглощающей тьмы, которой Палпатин окутывал сознание, вытаскивая на поверхность самые потаённые мысли и страхи, и мог снести все ментальные щиты, лёгкое касание светлого и тёплого лучика было очень непривычным и поначалу раздражающим. Как, впрочем, раздражала и слабая из-за общего состояния мальчишки, светлая аура, которую так и хотелось перекрасить в чёрный. Вейдер не позволял никому, кроме Повелителя, лезть в его голову, а именно это сейчас пытался сделать его сын. Лорд помедлил, напоминая себе о необходимости хоть малого доверия, а потом немного приоткрыл своё сознание для Люка и сам потянулся к нему. Светлая Сила тут же дала отпор, джедай не доверил своё сознание ситху, за что получил резкую головную боль.

_— «Твой разум ещё слишком слаб, чтобы без вреда сопротивляться моей Силе. Откройся ей или сам прекрати лезть в мою голову»._

Голос, который раздался в голове Скайуокера, был отдалённо похож на тот, что был слышен от человека в чёрном костюме, но был мягче, человечней и совсем не пугал. Люк напомнил себе не вестись на этот приятный голос, ведь принадлежал он монстру. И джедай и рад был бы прекратить мучить свою голову, но слишком сильно было желание узнать правду. Однако свет никак не желал впускать тьму и всё рьяней отталкивал её. Мальчишка зажмурился и сжал зубы, когда голову вновь будто пронзило тонкими иглами — на этот раз сильнее, чем в предыдущий. Вейдеру оставалось только ждать, когда Люк справится с собой, и в итоге это заняло пару минут. Ситху пришлось вспоминать, как лишь поверхностно касаться сознания, а не затапливать его Силой полностью, выворачивая мозги, как он привык делать на протяжении двадцати одного года. Нельзя навредить тому, в ком сам заинтересован. И Люк, и Вейдер осторожно изучали друг друга в Силе. Скайуокер-младший вдруг с ужасом ощутил, что холодная и враждебная ему тьма дотянулась тонкой нитью до самой его души, создавая связь. Она была ещё слабой, но безусловной и ощущалась, как что-то родное. Скайуокер-старший вздрогнул, когда в Силе раздалось тихое и неуверенное: _«Так это правда... Он мой отец...»_. Ему очень странно было слышать это слово в свой адрес, когда он уже давно загнал в самые глубины сознания ненависть к себе за то, что собственноручно погубил любимую и их нерождённого ребёнка.

Люк испытывал двоякие чувства. С одной стороны, он был разочарован и напуган и желал, чтобы его родство со страхом всей Галактики оказалось всё же неправдой. С другой стороны, в джедае на подсознательном уровне появилась какая-то еле уловимая детская радость от обретения считавшегося погибшим родителя. Мальчишка заметил в мерно струящейся тьме мелькнувшие на мгновение проблески света, но внезапно спокойный поток превратился в шторм — Скайуокер резко сел и вскрикнул от боли, пронзившей голову. Он изо всех сил попытался оттолкнуть от своего сознания ситха, но тщетно. Едва контролируемый гнев ледяной волной разлился по шаттлу — треснул датапад в сжавшихся пальцах, по стёклам корабля пошли трещины, панель управления едва не вышла из строя, пилота и штурмовиков, сидящих в передней части, пробрала дрожь. Люк снова закричал, схватившись целой рукой за голову: в ушах у него звенело, боль разрывала изнутри, угрожая потерей сознания.

— Прекрати! Вейдер!

— Они предали меня. Оба, — процедил Лорд, не слыша его.

— Если продолжишь, некого будет везти на Мустафар! И нам всем конец, когда разобьются окна!

Ситх словно только сейчас заметил, что происходит. Он прошёлся взглядом по трещинам, ощутил исходящую панику от своих подчинённых... Заставил себя подавить гнев и обернулся к сыну: тот опустил покрасневшее лицо на ладонь, всё ещё чувствуя болезненную пульсацию в висках, над которыми отчётливо выступили вены. Вейдер понял, что во время срыва находился в голове мальчишки, и решил проверить его вменяемость, ведь после такой ментальной атаки разум мог серьёзно пострадать. Лорд подошёл к сыну и снова потянулся к чужому сознанию, но джедай, до этого обессиленно откинувший голову назад и прикрывший глаза, резко вскинул руку вперёд, Силой отталкивая его, что было весьма неожиданно, учитывая состояние Скайуокера. Впрочем, перед лицом угрозы человек способен совершать то, чего бы не смог ни в какое другое время.

— Ещё одного такого внезапно испортившегося настроения я не переживу, — процедил Люк, смотря на Вейдера исподлобья.

Ему было почти обидно: он так старался загнать свой джедайский «инстинкт» подальше, чтобы открыть отцу своё сознание, а в итоге чуть не лишился его, получив мощнейший ментальный удар. А «почти обидно», потому что Вейдер остаётся Вейдером, отец он мальчишке или нет. Такое вполне можно было ожидать от ситха. И то, что он сделал это неосознанно, а не специально, даже удивляло.

— Значит, умом не тронулся, — заключил ситх и сел на своё прежнее место, принявшись изучать содержимое запасного датапада. — Тебе следует поспать. Слишком много сегодня пережил твой организм. Это может негативно повлиять на твоё дальнейшее обучение.

— Я не стану учиться искусству Тёмной Стороны. Я не подчинюсь, — Люк упрямо покачал головой.

— Куда ты денешься, находясь со мной в одном здании? — в механическом голосе слышалась насмешка. — Спи. Это приказ.

— Я не подчинённый Империи и её Главнокомандующего, чтобы слушаться твоих приказов, — мальчишка вскинул голову.

— Ты слишком осмелел, будучи уверенным в своей неприкосновенности, юноша, — ситх указал на него пальцем. — Не думай, что если нам с Императором не выгодна твоя смерть, то я не могу причинить тебе физического вреда, если продолжишь так себя вести.

Люк почувствовал, что это была вполне реальная угроза, и сжал губы, удерживая себя от ещё какой-нибудь реплики, которая могла бы подвести Вейдера к границе его терпения. Мальчишка снова лёг и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что теперь от него отстанут. Однако Лорд прекрасно знал, что джедай и не собирается спать, поэтому начал ментально усыплять его. Люк сначала подумал, что его действительно клонит в сон, да и со стороны ситха не было замечено никаких движений рук или пальцев, характерных использованию Силы. Почувствовать неладное он смог, только прислушавшись к своему сознанию. Джедай начал сопротивляться, но его противник пользовался не только своей мощью, но и усталостью сына. Его веки сомкнулись раньше, чем он успел возмутиться.


	2. Прибытие на Мустафар

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Люк оказывается заперт на планете, пропитанной Тёмной Стороной.
> 
> Извините, я знаю, что тема "Люк на Мустафаре" довольно заезженная и уже банальная, но всё-таки хочется сделать своё *щенячий взгляд*.

Путь до Мустафара занял почти два дня, и Люк спал в течение этого времени, а Вейдер не позволял тому просыпаться, чтобы организм отдохнул побольше и сам начал заживление более мелких повреждений. Мальчишка хмурился во сне, звал Кеноби, ворочался, несколько раз чуть не свалился на пол. Вейдер пытался погрузиться в работу, но из-за постоянного шелеста одежды джедая, его мычаний или резких выбросов светлой энергии попытки оказались тщетны. Он привык работать в тишине своего кабинета, прерываемой только его дыханием или периодическими докладами подчинённых, старавшихся беспокоить Лорда как можно реже. Ситх фыркнул и отложил датапад, складывая руки на груди и обращая внимание на Скайуокера. И вовремя: Люк снова вознамерился встретиться с полом, рискуя повредить себе что-нибудь или, что хуже, упасть на пострадавшую руку. Вейдер движением пальца вернул мальчишку на место и решил не ждать очередной его попытки падения — создал невидимые «перегородки» с края этого подобия койки.

Лорд знал, что Люк сейчас мучается кошмарами, которые тёмная энергия ситха признавала своими, подпитывала их, делала ужасней даже без его воли. Вейдер на своём опыте знал, какими бывают кошмары. Некоторые из них были всего лишь бредом, рождающим воображаемых и не несущих настоящей угрозы монстров. Такие сны либо не запоминались, либо оставляли неприятный осадок, пропадавший через несколько минут. А были кошмары, которые воплощали в себе настоящие страхи человека, били по самому больному, насылая такие реалистичные видения, что после пробуждения в холодном поту приходилось восстанавливать дыхание, вытирать слёзы и надеяться, что это останется лишь сном. Кошмары преследовали ситха с того момента, как он почувствовал угрозу жизни своей матери, и продолжали терзать до сих пор. В них он раз за разом переживал смерть Шми, поражение от бывшего Учителя, мучительное перерождение в огне, весть о смерти жены с нерождённым ребёнком. Единственный плюс был в этих снах: одни приносили боль, а другие — гнев. И то, и то укрепляло связь с Тёмной Стороной.

Вейдер был практически уверен в содержании кошмаров Люка: он повторно переживал страх за друзей, своё поражение в поединке, боль от лишения кисти и отчаяние из-за провалившегося самоубийства. Ситх будто в своей голове услышал эхо собственного голоса: «Я твой отец», и от спящего тут же произошёл ещё один выброс света, как в попытке защититься, отгородиться от правды.

Ситх подошёл к беспокойно спящему Скайуокеру и присмотрелся к нему. Ростом явно пошёл в маму. В его чертах лица можно было найти сходство с Энакином, а вот цвет волос узнать не было возможности, потому что Вейдер видел мир через красные визоры. Со временем он привык, но именно сейчас этот факт начал жутко раздражать ситха. Однако маска не мешала видеть оттенки, и, судя по всему, волосы у мальчика были светлые, вполне возможно, что такие же, какие были у отца. Лорд не сомневался в том, что Люк его сын, но осознать себя родителем никак не мог. Он вспомнил, как первые годы после перерождения, хоть и был верен Императору, но глубоко в душе сожалел о своём выборе, ненавидел себя за то, что своими руками разрушил счастливое будущее, в котором его любимая была жива, и они воспитывали своего желанного ребёнка. Эти чувства пришлось задавить, чтобы не вызывать подозрений у Палпатина, а спустя двадцать лет сожалеть о содеянном было поздно. Но вот перед ним лежит тот, с чьей смертью Вейдер давно смирился: его сын. Уже взрослый, воспитанный другими людьми человек со своими принципами и убеждениями. И он стоит по другую сторону баррикады, он враг, который должен быть уничтожен или подчинён... Но сын. Родная кровь, наследник, частичка любимой, оставшаяся в этом мире после её смерти. Ситх был зол, когда наёмник Боба Фетт произнёс фамилию пилота, взорвавшего станцию. Был зол на себя, на Кеноби, который спрятал сына, на Повелителя, который соврал о Падме. А потом волна гнева сошла, сменившись страхом: вдруг это особо изощрённый кошмар, который сначала позволит испытать выжженные огнём и временем чувства, обрести надежду, а потом жестоко выбросит в реальность, где есть лишь одиночество и страдания.

Люк снова зажмурился, ощутив тьму совсем рядом, а потом резко распахнул глаза, выдёргивая себя из сна для самозащиты. Справа от него, почти касаясь плеча плащом, возвышался чёрной тенью ситх, и джедай испуганно замер, желая слиться с койкой, но ничего не произошло. Вейдер просто стоял рядом, равнодушными и пустыми визорами смотря на мальчишку. Люку стало некомфортно от такого пристального внимания, и в то же время появилось странное желание увидеть глаза, скрытые за безликим шлемом, увидеть лицо. Сложно было определить настроение ситха, степень агрессивности его намерений, когда нельзя было увидеть выражение лица и эмоции. Оставалось полагаться только на Силу, но пока что джедай не мог ощущать Вейдера никак иначе, кроме как угрозой. Ситх, почувствовав приближение одного из подчинённых, отошёл назад за пару секунд до того, как на пороге появился штурмовик.

— Лорд Вейдер, выход из гиперпространства около планеты Мустафар через пять минут, — сообщил он и замер в ожидании приказа.

Лорд махнул рукой, показывая этим жестом, что информацию к сведению принял и штурмовику можно удалиться, что тот незамедлительно и сделал.

Шаттл плавно приземлился на посадочную площадку замка, трап опустился, выпуская двух штурмовиков, снова вставших по его бокам и ожидавших выхода Главнокомандующего с повстанцем. Вейдер повернул голову к сыну, безмолвно сообщая, что им пора идти. Однако Люк сидел на койке и не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, его словно придавило чем-то тяжёлым, когда они приземлились. Джедай ещё на подлёте к Мустафару почувствовал себя хуже, чем было до сна. И дело было даже не в боли, снова завладевшей телом — появилось ещё что-то. Похожее он ощущал от ситха, но уже успел хоть немного привыкнуть к его давящему и холодному присутствию... Мальчишка широко распахнул глаза, с ужасом осознавая, что же всё-таки он ощущал. Тёмная Сторона, сосредоточие её силы. Она окутывала планету вихрями тёмной энергии, взвивалась вокруг неё всем своим неукротимым, сокрушительным могуществом. Люк заметил, что исходящая от Вейдера тьма взметнулась навстречу энергетике этой планеты, а сам ситх вполне с комфортом поглощал тёмную Силу, предоставляемую здесь в избытке. А джедай тут же стал жертвой, ощутил на себе пугающую мощь, которая яростно обрушилась на нарушивший её покой маленький комочек света, стремясь раздавить его. Мальчишку с головой накрыло страхом и отчаянием. Как же он сможет сопротивляться Тёмной Стороне, если будет долгое время находится на планете, словно магнитом притянувшей к себе всю Тьму, если его обучение не завершено, а сам он так слаб, беспомощен и одинок?! Теперь джедаю стало ясно, почему ситх решил привезти его именно на эту планету, а не, к примеру, на свой корабль или Корусант, сразу к Императору. Здесь от Вейдера потребуется всего лишь небольшое давление на мальчишку, а всё остальное за него с удовольствием сделает тёмная Сила. Она просто поглотит свет в его душе, растопчет волю, не оставляя сил для сопротивления. Он потухнет. Он предаст свои идеалы, Оби-Вана, Йоду, друзей...

— Вставай, — напомнил механический голос, обладатель которого внимательно следил за эмоциями сына в Силе. Образ старого магистра, возникший в голове мальчишки, неслабо удивил Лорда. Он решил разобраться с этим потом.

Ситх отчётливо слышал панические мысли джедая, прекрасно знал, какое давление тот сейчас испытывал на себе. Страх и отчаяние Люка передались Вейдеру по ещё тонкой, но устоявшейся связи. Сыну было настолько плохо, что Лорд на мгновение проникся сочувствием. Но иначе было никак. Он не хотел убивать своего ребёнка, даже если не успел толком привязаться к нему и привыкнуть к мысли, что он — отец. Мальчишка сжался, обхватывая себя рукой, и, казалось, стал ещё меньше, чем был. Излучаемый им свет дрожал под напором Тёмной Стороны. Ситх вдруг понял, что теперь его собственное присутствие воспринимается сыном, как меньшее из двух зол. Впрочем, он ещё не встречался лицом к лицу с Императором.

— Пойдёшь сам или приказать штурмовикам тащить тебя?

Мальчишка хотел ответить, но даже дышать ему стало тяжелее, не то что двигаться. Он поднял на Лорда взгляд, который странным образом выражал и злость, и презрение, и просьбу о помощи, надежду на жалость одновременно. Последние две были скорее неосознанными, и Люк сам о них не подозревал. «Я не могу сдвинуться с места», — вот что говорили его глаза. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы его схватили и волокли имперцы: гордость бунтовала. Но сам он оцепенел и не мог справиться с собой. Словно всё его внимание, все его оставшиеся силы были направлены только на то, чтобы не дать Тьме проникнуть в его разум. Ситх понял, что его сын воспринял царящую здесь атмосферу намного резче и хуже, чем ожидалось. Для мальчишки это оказалось настоящим ударом.

Вейдер приблизился и потянул джедая с койки за предплечье. Люк не противился, полностью отвлечённый угрозой, оказавшейся опасней ситха.

— Идём, Люк, — когда сын оказался на ногах, Лорд несильно подтолкнул его вперёд.

Выйдя из шаттла, Скайуокер замер. Сначала он обратил внимание на то, что перед входом в замок их ждал коридор из штурмовиков. Почему-то мальчишка надеялся, что его привезут тихо, без лишних свидетелей, но, видимо, нарушать правило об обязательном приветствии Главнокомандующего никто не собирался, к несчастью Люка.

_— «Привыкай. В будущем тебя будет окружать намного большее количество имперцев. И не только солдат»_ , — раздалось в голове.

Следующим, на что джедай обратил внимание, был сам замок. Тянущаяся к самому небу величественная обсидиановая башня, без каких-либо изысков: строгие линии и формы, сплошной чёрный цвет. После основной своей части она была разделена на две половины и сужалась кверху. Она была огромна, а ведь ещё не было видно с этой площадки, на сколько уходит вниз. Пейзаж вокруг — лавовые реки и выжженная поверхность пепельного и чёрного цветов. Этот замок, как и место, в котором он располагался, внушали страх, чем полностью соответствовали своему хозяину.

Мальчишке не позволили долго стоять на месте. Несколько секунд дали, чтобы оценить обстановку, и снова подтолкнули в спину. Шеренги штурмовиков тянулись до самого входа в замок, и чем ближе к нему подходил Люк, тем медленней был его шаг. Он быстро понял, что именно эта грозно возвышающаяся над ним башня и была центром, в котором была сосредоточена Тьма этой планеты. Джедай чувствовал, будто идёт на казнь. Каждый шаг подводил его ближе к черте, перейдя которую, он распрощался бы со своей жизнью. Если и не в буквальном смысле, то, по крайней мере, со всем, что у него было, и с самим собой. Окружающая обстановка тоже не внушала оптимизма. Унылый и страшный пейзаж, неприятный жар, запах гари в воздухе. Вокруг имперцы — враги.

Остановиться окончательно ему не дала невидимая рука, которая давила между лопаток, заставляя идти. Не грубо, но непреклонно. Хотя Люк вряд ли понял разницу и оценил, будучи слишком напуганным, чтобы замечать что-то. В открытую вести таким образом сына Вейдер пока не собирался, поэтому пользовался Силой. Конечно, вскоре все узнают, кем приходится повстанец их командиру. Это неизбежно. Но точно не сегодня. Сегодня об этом мог узнать только один человек.

Когда за спиной закрылась дверь, Люк вздрогнул. Что-то оборвалось внутри него. Теперь он пленник, и назад пути нет. Только если Сила будет к нему благосклонна и позволит сбежать. Хотя вряд ли, учитывая тот факт, что она не пожелала помочь своему светлому адепту спастись от тёмного ещё на Беспине.

Внутри было прохладней, чем снаружи, и это немного облегчило состояние мальчишки. Он заметил, что к ним приблизился некто в чёрной мантии, со скрытым под капюшоном лицом. Джедай насторожился, но явной угрозы по отношению к себе не ощутил. Незнакомец опустился на колено, склонив голову.

— С возвращением, Милорд.

Человек поднял взгляд на ситха в ожидании приказов, и Люк смог разглядеть его. Пожилой мужчина с вытянутым лицом, светлыми глазами и немного красноватой кожей. Почему-то его выражение лица показалось джедаю каким-то страдальческим и уставшим.

— Подготовь для мальчишки комнаты рядом с моим кабинетом и предоставь ему одежду. Теперь ты ответственен за его благополучие. Если он сбежит в моё отсутствие, расплачиваться будешь своей жизнью, — под «отсутствием» он подразумевал своё нахождение в бакта-камере или время починки костюма.

Мальчишка вздрогнул и посмотрел на ситха, а потом перевёл взгляд на его слугу. Устраивать побег, отвечая лишь за себя самого, и лишь самому принимать последствия — это одно. А теперь, после указания Вейдера, Люк лишался возможности сбежать отсюда. Он не мог вырвать свою жизнь из лап монстра ценой жизни невинного человека. И джедай был уверен, что Лорд спланировал это, прекрасная зная, что моральные устои и характер сына не позволят ему поступить так жестоко и эгоистично, даже если на кону будет стоять его свобода. Для него осталось два варианта: не пытаться сбежать вообще или попытать счастья, когда ситх будет где-то поблизости.

— Позвольте уточнить, Милорд, — голос звучал ровно, слуга либо очень хорошо скрывал внешне свой страх, либо был готов к чему-то подобному и совершенно не удивился. — Этот юноша, за которым вы охотились... Он мятежник.

Невысказанный вслух вопрос был ясен. Почему же тогда повстанцу выделяют отдельную комнату, а не камеру на нижнем уровне?

— Верно. И он мой сын. Теперь, думаю, тебе ясна причина моих приказов, Вани. И эта информация не должна разглашаться, пока я не дам на это согласие. Всё понятно? — вопрос прозвучал немного угрожающе.

— Да, Милорд. Как прикажете, — человек снова склонил голову, поднялся и скрылся за углом.

Люк был благодарен ситху за то, что тот не стал пока официально признавать их родство и рассказывать о нём всей Галактике. Джедай не был к этому готов. И как отнеслись бы к этой новости его друзья, Альянс? Да и он сам, хоть умом принял, что Вейдер его отец, но не мог принять это сердцем. Оби-Ван говорил об Энакине Скайуокере, как о хорошем друге, храбром воине. Даже если Лорд и был когда-то таким, то сейчас джедай и тот отец, о котором в детстве мечтал Люк, действительно мёртв.

— Насчёт нашего родства... — тихо начал мальчишка, и ситх повернулся к нему. — Я понимаю, что Сила не врёт. Я убедился, что ты говорил правду на Беспине, — он поднял уверенный взгляд на чёрный шлем, в голосе появились стальные нотки. — Но не думай, что я приму тебя, как отца. Для меня ты Лорд ситхов, мой враг и тюремщик, мучитель моих друзей.

Люк был решителен и верил в то, что говорил, но опасался реакции на свои слова.

— Я и не ожидал, что ты сразу примешь это, — ровно ответил ситх и пошёл к лифту. — Мне не нужны сантименты и признание, юноша, я требую только верности и послушания.

Он сам, хоть и называл мальчишку сыном, ещё не привык к своей новой роли, не испытывал какие-то сильные родительские чувства — только собственнические. И это было логично. Приёмные дети всегда воспринимают родными только тех, кто их вырастил, и если встретят своих настоящих родителей, то не воспылают к ним любовью и привязанностью, только потому что они связаны биологически. Так же и с родителями. Лорд двадцать лет не знал о существовании сына, который был для него по факту незнакомым и чужим человеком. Он не мог мгновенно полюбить его просто за факт существования. На данный момент Люк был для него, в первую очередь, возможным в будущем союзником. Позже он, возможно, и привяжется к нему, как к сыну. Вейдер жестом руки позвал за собой мальчишку. Тот зашёл за ситхом в лифт и сразу занял место в углу, неосознанно пытаясь защититься от давящей со всех сторон Тьмы и от присутствия отца, который своей внушительной фигурой занимал, казалось, почти всё пространство. Люк не знал, куда его ведут, и это незнание держало в постоянном напряжении и тревожном ожидании. Возможно, сразу на пытки. А Тёмная Сторона замка то нещадно била по ментальной защите джедая, то жадно льнула к нему, упиваясь и питаясь его физической болью, переживаниями.

_«Да что же не так с этим местом?»_ — подумал Скайуокер, мысленно, совсем по-детски прохныкав.

— С этим местом всё так, как надо, — вслух ответил Лорд. — Замок построен прямо на бывшей пещере ситхов. От неё и вся мощь Тёмной Стороны, которую ты ощущаешь.

— Уйди из моей головы, Вейдер, — тихо процедил Люк.

_«Ощущаю... Мягко сказано»_ , — фыркнул он про себя.

Лифт привёз их на этаж с медицинскими отсеками. Ситх поразмыслил немного, в какой лучше повести сына: свой личный или общий. Решение в пользу первого далось быстро. Как только они зашли в тёмное помещение, автоматически включился свет, а меддроиды вышли из спящего режима: два хирурга типа 2-1B и один FX-7. Скайуокер любил меддроидов за их быструю, качественную, чётко проделываемую работу. Но было у них качество, которое можно было считать и за плюс, и за минус: отсутствие человеческих чувств и эмоций. С одной стороны, это позволяло дроидам выполнять работу эффективно, вне зависимости от того, кто являлся их пациентом, позволяло объективно оценивать состояние, ставить диагнозы и назначать лечение. У дроида никогда не могла дрогнуть рука, не появлялась усталость, не проявлялись ужас или отвращение от увиденных повреждений, не появлялась жалость от испытываемой пациентом боли. С другой стороны, от дроида человек не чувствовал участия и уж тем более заботы, которая, порой, играла немалую роль в выздоровлении пациента. И если программа была целенаправленно изменена каким-нибудь недоброжелателем, то эта бездушная машина, ещё час назад лечившая тебя, так же чётко и методично начинала кромсать тебя на кусочки.

Вейдер передал сына меддроидам, которые тут же усадили его на кушетку с полулежачей спинкой и попросили его раздеться до пояса. С одной рукой это оказалось сложным делом, поэтому дроид просто разрезал его одежду. Всё равно она была рваная. Люк почему-то застеснялся из-за присутствия отца. С помощью сканеров проанализировали общее состояние и наличие повреждений. Заключение обследования не открыло ничего нового, о чём бы не догадался ситх и чего не почувствовал бы Люк. Помимо очевидного отсутствия части руки, ран на лице и гематом на спине дроиды отметили серьёзное психологическое и эмоциональное потрясение пациента, что тоже было вполне ожидаемо.

— Можем приступить к лечению. Запрашиваю разрешение на операцию по протезированию руки, — обратился дроид к Вейдеру.

— Разрешаю. Определите параметры другой его руки. Когда запрос на изготовление другого протеза будет выполнен, сделаете замену.

Дроид зафиксировал правую руку мальчишки над локтем, обездвиживая её.

— Сэр, этот человек первый за всё время, находящийся в вашем личном отсеке. По умолчанию операции проводятся без наркоза. Применить это же к данному пациенту?

Ситх не спешил с ответом, то ли запугивая Скайуокера, то ли действительно размышляя над этим вопросом. До Люка не сразу дошёл смысл сказанного дроидом. _«Личный отсек... То есть те же штурмовики проходят лечение в другом. Вейдер решил привести меня именно в свой. Почему? Скрывать меня бесполезно: уже много солдат увидело повстанца рядом со своим командиром на посадочной площадке. Избавиться от лишнего внимания или агрессии ко мне? Не упускать меня из виду? И что значит «по умолчанию без наркоза»? Если это его личный отсек, значит, он всегда...»_ — мальчишка поднял на ситха настороженный взгляд, но быстро опустил его: не хотел показывать тревоги. Тот Вейдер, определённый образ которого сложился у джедая в голове, должен был непременно ответить меддроиду: «Да», потому что помучить повстанца было бы ему только в радость. Люку совсем не хотелось снова терпеть боль, он напрягся, удерживая себя от беспокойного ёрзанья. Причём отсечение руки было почти мгновенным, а вот операция предстояла долгая. Но сейчас Скайуокер не только беспокоился о себе — он не мог понять, почему ситх проходит лечение без обезболивающего, зачем специально терпит. Люк предположил, что Лорд просто поехавший умом мазохист, но отбросил эту мысль: тот был жестоким, но отнюдь не психом и не слабоумным. Джедай ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд ситха. Тот явно считывал его эмоции и принимал решение. Люк всё-таки посмотрел в ответ в визоры маски. Ему было так плохо физически и так страшно из-за давления тёмной энергетики, что он действительно очень боялся операции наживую. Это отчаяние подвело его к идее обратиться к Вейдеру, как к отцу, и попросить, чтобы над ним сжалились. Но он удержал себя от этого. Во-первых, это было бы противоречием к его же словам о том, что он не принимает ситха своим отцом. Во-вторых, это было бы слишком унизительно. Прошла ещё минута.

— Нет. Примените местный наркоз.

Тут же ему сделали укол, и Люк постарался, чтобы его облегчённый выдох был не слишком очевидным. Второй дроид не терял времени зря и уже наносил что-то лечебное на лицо джедая. Третий дроид подъехал к Лорду, сидящему в большом, крепком кресле.

— Сэр, у вас ожог на предплечье. Рекомендую заняться им прямо сейчас.

— Дай мне бакта-пластырь, — резко ответил ситх. Он не собирался снимать свои доспехи при сыне, а позже у него не будет времени разобраться с такой незначительной травмой.

Когда его приказ исполнили, он просто приклеил пластырь на ожог через прожжённую дыру в его комбинезоне. Вейдер снова обратил внимание на сына, которому уже начали обрабатывать культю. По его мнению, Скайуокер выглядел каким-то недокормленным и щуплым, хотя мышцы от минимального количества тренировок (и у кого он учился? Йода?) проглядывались. Ничего, он это исправит. Мальчишка должен не только получить отличные навыки владения световым мечом, но и быть в хорошей физической форме.

Все полтора часа, которые длилась операция, Вейдер был погружён в неглубокую медитацию. Когда подсоединение протеза было завершено, Люку обработали спину и отпустили, наконец, с кушетки. Ситх жестом позвал джедая за собой. Когда дверь с шумом открылась, Скайуокер остановился, зябко поёжившись от холода, и обхватил себя руками, не только чтобы согреться, но и подсознательно закрыться от взгляда Лорда. Несмотря на то, что под замком текли потоки лавы, на этажах повыше было довольно прохладно.

— В чём дело? Пойдём. Твои комнаты должны быть уже готовы.

— Я не хочу по дороге встретиться со штурмовиками, будучи полуголым! — возмутился Люк.

— Ты что, стесняешься? Не волнуйся, они тебе ничего не скажут, — в интонации была насмешка. — Всё-таки я буду идти рядом.

— Я и рядом с тобой не хочу находиться в таком виде! — _«Я вообще не хочу находиться рядом с тобой»_ , — подумал он. — К тому же...мне холодно, — признался джедай.

Вейдер смотрел на своего слегка дрожащего и недовольного сына, который отказывался идти куда-либо. Хоть взваливай себе на плечо и сам неси, да только перед подчинёнными это будет выглядеть несолидно и странно, если учесть, что они ещё не знают, кем ему приходится Люк. В медицинском отсеке Вейдера не было специальной белой одежды, которую обычно надевали пациенты, находясь на лечении, а новые комплекты одежды лежали в личных комнатах, до которых всё равно нужно было дойти. Неуместное смущение мальчишки ситха не волновало, но вот подхватить простуду он вполне мог, а это было нежелательно. Лорд совсем забыл, что такое мёрзнуть или потеть от перегрева, потому что костюм имел терморегуляцию.

Ситх отстегнул свой плащ и протянул его Скайуокеру. Люк неуверенно взял его и завернулся в тяжёлую, чёрную ткань, утонув в ней. Плащ был пропитан энергетикой Вейдера, и джедай чувствовал себя так, будто его обнимала сама Тьма, и ему было некомфортно от этого. Но хотя бы тепло. Мальчишка был удивлён помощи от Лорда, но понял, что, скорее всего, ситх просто не хотел тащить его на себе по коридорам.

Вход в личную «квартиру» Скайуокера охраняли два штурмовика, которые мельком обратили внимание на то, что мятежник был завёрнут в плащ их командира, но, конечно же, не смели это комментировать. Вейдер завёл сына внутрь и забрал плащ, возвращая его себе на плечи.

— Теперь ты будешь жить здесь. Осматривайся. Где-то должна лежать твоя новая одежда. Еду тебе будут приносить по расписанию, но если что-то потребуется, воспользуйся вот этой панелью на стене или комлинком, — Лорд кинул ему маленькое устройство, — чтобы связаться лично со мной. Хотя ты можешь позвать меня и через Силу. Ходить по замку запрещено. Впрочем, штурмовики всё равно не выпустят тебя. Окна ты не выбьешь, через решётку вентиляции не пролезешь. Детали твоего пребывания здесь обговорим позже — сейчас я буду занят. Всё понятно?

Люк хмуро кивнул, и Вейдер ушёл, оставив его в покое.


End file.
